20 Gold Medals
by Apple Bubblegum
Summary: 20 Sentences about Rikkaidai. Pairings: YanaKiri, slight SanaYuki


**Title: **20 Gold Medals  
**Author: ****crissixx**  
**Pairings: **YanaKiri, SanaYuki  
**Rating: **I don't know  
**Disclaimer:** I'll let you think about that one, shall I?  
**Warning:** A lot of mixed genres, unconfirmed, kindofOOC?

20 Sentences about Rikkaidai

Not for any community/challenge.

Please comment/review(:

* * *

**1.** Rikkaidai isn't actually the crazy school people make it out to be.

**2.** Kirihara is actually smarter than everybody thinks he is; he's always managed to be in the top 20 in the midterm and end of year exams. Maybe it's because he spent extra time studying with Yanagi... or whatever they do in there.

**3.** Everybody has learnt not to question what Yukimura and Sanada do in the clubroom after practice is over.

Kirihara did it the first time, and nobody wants to wear a girl's uniform for the whole day. Niou speculates about what they do, making Yagyuu cover his mouth. Marui doesn't even need to ask, he accidentally walked in once.

**4.** Despite being a tennis player with a pretty doubles partner, Jackal is straight. He has a girlfriend back in Brazil, and a very pretty one at that. He ignores the teasing about how she looks kind of like a western Marui.

**5.** Whenever the team throws a party, Marui is always the one who makes the cake(s), since he's the only one on the team that always gets full marks for Home Ec.

**6.** Yukimura, in fact, doesn't actually issue many laps. His punishments, however, include cosplaying, cross dressing, and eating wasabi cakes specially made by Marui. They have 2 whole photo albums already.

**7.** Sanada loves his cap so much because it was a present from Yukimura. He makes sure that he wears it during tennis matches so that he can stay motivated.

**8.** There are times in which Niou wants to turn into Yagyuu permanently, just because he's liked and respected more, and Niou hasn't ever felt like that as himself.

**9.** Sometimes, Yanagi actually feels stupid, when Kirihara randomly points out a really basic thing that he himself overlooked. He doesn't really care though, because it's Kirihara, and Kirihara's, like, his pride.

**10.** Yukimura is actually very insecure. He really thought he was going to die when he heard about the success rate of the surgery.

**11.** No, Marui doesn't actually want to become a chef or anything food related when he grows up, despite his permanent 100 streak in Home Ec. He wants to do something music or sound related, like a voice actor, or a radioshow host, or a DJ or singer/performer. Afterall, Music is his best subject.

His second best subjects are Home Ec. and Japanese. His second career option is to do something related to journalism.

**12.** There are times in which Yagyuu wants to turn into Niou permanently, just because he has so much freedom to do what he likes, whereas Yagyuu himself always has to meet everyone's expectations.

**13.** Marui secretly likes Jirou's fangirling (fanboying?). It makes him feel special, and loved.

**14.** Yanagi lives by himself. His parents divorced, left him with a heap of money and a huge apartment, and walked off. There are times in which Kirihara sleeps over, after a study session maybe, and Yanagi feel so much less lonely.

**15.** Kirihara secretly reads shoujo manga. He sometimes dreams of it becoming reality, and when Yanagi sweeps him up in a passionate kiss, he knows that his wish has been fulfilled.

**16.** Yanagi knows that Kirihara secretly reads shoujo manga, so sometimes he deliberately plays the scenario out, just to make his boyfriend flustered.

**17.** Jackal is actually the team's confidante. They all go to talk to him if they're feeling bad, even Sanada, though he makes his visits heaps more subtle.

**18.** Yukimura is extremely rich, though he tries to hide the fact as it sometimes embarrasses him. He actually knew Atobe before meeting him on the tennis courts, as Atobe was a family contact, and a close one at that.

19. Sanada's had a crush on Yukimura since he first met the boy, in 4th grade. His first thought was that Yukimura was a girl crossdressing. Yukimura still laughs when he thinks about the story.

20. They all hate losing. It's been drilled into their systems.

Because Rikkaidai never lose.

* * *

I know, most of this isn't actually true/confirmed. I'm pretty certain Kirihara _doesn't _read shoujo manga.

By the way, can someone please teach me how to do that whole 'put-a-link-to-your-fic-on-LJ' thing. Cuz all I can do is LJCut. And I feel n00bish.

* * *


End file.
